


Almas gemelas

by fosterfoster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterfoster/pseuds/fosterfoster
Summary: ONESHOT - BooseoksoonSeungkwan no podía respirar, se intoxicaba minuto a minuto, sentía que vomitaría si continuaba actuando a la casita. Sus manos se aferraron fuertes a la taza de porcelana y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta para atraer la atención del otro, pero no dio resultado.





	Almas gemelas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que nada este fanfic es sobre un vídeo de mi canal, es el primer fanfic en español que publicó aquí.
> 
> Video: https://youtu.be/AP-pr_VmifI
> 
> Publicado también en mi cuenta de wattpad.  
> Booseok es la pareja principal, pero también hay Soonseok! básicamente un triangulo amoroso de booseoksoon de los cuales hay pocos.

Ellos eran tal para cual.

Cuando Seokmin y Seungkwan decidieron dejar de jugar a las miradas dulces y cartas secretas, el círculo social en el que convivían tuvo dos reacciones muy contrastantes.

Muchos decían que eran como dos gotas de agua, que habían nacido destinados a conocerse y que eran la representación del amor en la tierra.

Por otra parte otros decían que eran tan similares, por lo tanto su relación no iba a funcionar.

Ambos odiaban admitir su derrota y aceptar, que las predicciones negativas, se cumplieron. Catorce meses trabajando en su relación y un sábado por la tarde... Seungkwan decide marcharse. Seokmin no hace nada para detenerlo, tampoco el otro por regresar, y es debido a la naturaleza orgullosa de ambos.

"Son tan parecidos que la relación acabará tarde o temprano" resonaba la voz de Soonyoung. Seungkwan no podía dejar de pensar en eso, a pesar de tener la música a todo volumen. Esas palabras habían quedado tatuadas en su memoria, desde la primera vez que las escucho y aún continuaban poniéndole los pelos de punta. Después de todo su amigo tuvo razón, él y Seokmin no funcionaron.

La angosta calle estaba completamente vacía, como de costumbre, pero en estos momentos la soledad parecía burlarse de él porque esta sería la última vez que vería dicho camino, pues no estaba pensando en regresar. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar contra el volante y una oleada de memorias lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría, nunca volvería a ver a Seokmin. Las lágrimas fluyeron en automático, casi al mismo tiempo comenzó a llover fuerte, era muy extraño que lloviera por esa época del año. No podía ver nada debido a la lluvia, sus lágrimas tampoco ayudaban, así que se introdujo en una planicie y detuvo el carro.

Mientras esperaba que la lluvia cesara, Seungkwan hizo un recuento de los momentos más especiales de su relación con Seokmin hasta el día de hoy. El tiempo que vivieron juntos genuinamente habían sido los mejores años de Seungkwan, las memorias lo volvían somnoliento y letárgico. Iba a extrañar el clima frío de las montañas, en esos momentos maldecía a Seokmin por haber comprado esa casa para ambos. El ambiente de montaña siempre fue el ideal de Seokmin y Seungkwan no se quejaba, le agrada de hecho; pero en ocasiones ir al supermercado podría ser un dolor de cabeza, no había nada cerca, prácticamente estaban excluidos del mundo en su pequeño nido de amor... O eso solía ser antes.

Para Seungkwan esos catorce meses de relación habían sido un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo, como amigos funcionaban mejor. Eso precisamente fue uno de los puntos que discutieron hoy por la mañana.

– Idiota – rió Seungkwan con su cabeza recostada en la ventana, viendo como las gotas caían.

El día sábado comenzó como cualquier otro, Seokmin despertó primero y entró al baño. Seungkwan no pudo dormir bien durante toda la noche y se levantó al escuchar la ducha encenderse, posteriormente caminó hacía la cocina a preparar dos tazas de café, todo lo que hacía parecía hacerlo sin pensar, sus músculos y mente tomaban acción por si solos, sus ojos aún estaban un tanto hinchados.

Seungkwan tomó asiento en la mesa vieja del comedor, esperando a que Seokmin llegará y se sentará en el otro extremo, la mañana estaba más fresca de lo normal, el frío calaba por sus huesos y la simple camiseta que tenía no refugiaba bien su cuerpo. Eventualmente Seokmin salió del cuarto, aún con el pelo goteando, tomó asiento sin decir nada y bebió su café mientras ojeaba el periódico matutino.

Seungkwan no podía respirar, se intoxicaba minuto a minuto, sentía que vomitaría si continuaba actuando a la casita. Sus manos se aferraron fuertes a la taza de porcelana y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta para atraer la atención del otro, pero no dio resultado.

–Seokmin–susurró Seungkwan, de alguna manera no quería romper la paz que aún quedaba entre ellos.

Seokmin puso la mirada sobre él, por primera vez en el día, inmediatamente frunció el ceño al notar los ojos inflamados de su novio, estaba genuinamente preocupado.

– ¿Que sucede?– susurró Seokmin de igual manera.

–Vi tu conversación con Soonyoung. –dijo Seungkwan, esta vez más fuerte y con voz herida.

La declaración tomó por sorpresa a Seokmin, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba de una conversación a las siete de la mañana, así que se acomodó mejor en su lugar y tomó ambas manos de Seungkwan con las suyas.

–Seungkwan, no es lo que piensas. – su voz titubeó.

– ¡Entonces que eran todas esas fotos y tus respuestas!

Seungkwan retiro sus manos y se cruzó de brazos, sacudió su mente al recordar esos mensajes, en ocasiones cariñosos y en otras, subidos de tono, de todas las personas que esperaba una puñalada, su mejor amigo era la última persona.

–Seungkwan cariño, juro que decidí ponerle fin a nuestra relación antes de que fuera más lejos, porque en realidad te amo ¡Disculpa! No sé en qué estaba pensando – Seokmin a ese punto, estaba casi llorando, de igual manera Seungkwan.

De hecho Seokmin decía la verdad, había puesto fin su comunicación con Soonyoung, el mismísimo Seungkwan lo vio con sus propios ojos, justo al final de la conversación. Sin embrago eso no cambiaba el hecho de que hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

–No tengo pendón, pero vamos a tratar de hacer que las cosas funcionen de nuevo ¿Si?–suplico Seokmin – Se que lo vamos a superar.

–No Seokmin, estoy cansado de vivir de esta manera, eres tan bueno conmigo ¡Siempre! Que después de esto, no me sorprende para nada, que me engañaras – Seungkwan se alejó de la mesa, diez pasos caminando en reversa, sus manos emigraron hacía su cara, tocando cada centímetro hasta llegar a su cabello, estaba entrando en una especie de ataque de nervios.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Si soy tan bueno contigo entonces no tiene sentido que te engañara, soy una mala persona– Seokmin camino cerca de Seungkwan también.

– ¿No lo entiendes verdad Seokmin? Tú y yo, no estamos hechos para vivir así. Me refiero a vivir como novios, tú y yo no funcionamos de esa manera, nuestra relación era mucho mejor cuando éramos solamente amigos. – las palabras habían dejado su garganta, después de tanto tiempo y sé esparcieron por el denso aire, hasta llegar al canal auditivo de Seokmin, esté parecía aterrado de escucharlo, pero nunca lo negó.

Era la verdad que ambos habían intentado ignorar por mucho tiempo.

Seungkwan empacó sus cosas en silencio, dos maletas, era curioso como ambas eran naranja. Pero más curioso era como nunca había notado los pequeños detalles de su cuarto compartido, como que la pintura del marco de la ventana comenzaba a caerse o como con todo el silencio se podían escuchar gotas cayendo del grifo del baño. Pasó su mano de manera nostálgica sobre la cama, odiaba hacer el amor sobre el cobertor celeste, la fibra dejaba una sensación extraña en su piel, pero lo iba a extrañar.

— ¿Ya tienes dónde quedarte?– la voz de Seokmin lo tomó por sorpresa, Seungkwan volteó para encontrarlo a un lado del marco de la puerta, su cara había perdido el brillo, se veía tan pequeño en aquel suéter blanco, su mano derecha sostenía un par de audífonos y su celular era visible en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Seokmin tenía la costumbre se escuchar música para calmar sus emociones.

—No te preocupes mucho por eso, encontraré un lugar pronto– A decir verdad no lo había pensado aún, pero ir con Soonyoung no era una opción. Cómo si hubiera leído su mente Seokmin se disculpó automáticamente, Seungkwan hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándole que no se preocupara. —No odio a Soonyoung, así que no te preocupes por eso. Sería un placer encontrarte junto a él en el futuro. Deseo que puedas perdonarte y seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás o sentir algún remordimiento por lo nuestro.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso, Seungkwan quería decirle que ha lo había perdonado, que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto pero sería tonto metir y fingir que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Iré a dar un paseo– afirmó Seokmin, con cara inexpresiva, después dejó la habitación. Sus pisadas al bajar las escaleras eran silenciosas, Seungkwan solo se calmó hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse.

Seungkwan tomó su carro y emprendió su viaje sin retorno, lo cuál lo trajo a su actual situación. Solo, en medio de una tormenta, varado a unas millas de la urbanización más cercana. Aún después de estacionar el carro, esperaba ver detrás aquella vieja camioneta roja, y sinceramente Seungkwan no comprendía por completo porque se aferraba tanto aquella esperanza. Seokmin no vendría a buscarlo.

Seungkwan unió puntos en su cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que era un verdadero tonto, Soonyoung siempre dio señales de estar interesado por Seokmin, desde el primer día.

Soonyoung y Seungkwan habían sido tan unidos, eran prácticamente hermanos de distintas madres.

Ambos conocieron a Seokmin en su último año de universidad, por medio de un amigo en común. Inmediatamente congenio a la perfección con él, sin embrago Seokmin parecía invertir más de su tiempo libre con Soonyoung. Ante esto Seungkwan no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado por su mejor amigo,  además, sentía una especie de magnetismo por Seokmin que lo hacía desear estar más tiempo con él (quizás fue su carisma, sus chistes, su risa, quién sabe) de esa manera se introdujo poco a poco en los planes de los otros dos, estudios, juegos, salidas, etc. 

Para Seungkwan esos fueron los mejores días de su último año como universitario, ya que todo parecía tan inocente, tan ameno, disfrutaba estar junto a ellos y se sentía tan afortunado por tener dos grandes personas cerca... hasta que en algún punto su atracción por Seokmin se hizo demasiado notoria y éste comenzará a corresponder sus sentimientos de forma sutil. Un mes antes de la graduación cometieron el grave error de confundir el lazo que tenían por algo más y comenzaron a salir, ahora que lo piensa, Soonyoung estuvo muy distante durante ese tiempo.

"Son tan parecidos que la relación acabará tarde o temprano." resonaba la voz de Soonyoung.

La tormenta había cesado al igual que sus lágrimas, su mente de había despejado, Seungkwan sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marco un número de memoria. Del otro lado, la voz que respondía era dulce y simpática, como siempre.

— ¿Aló?– contestó Soonyoung

Seungkwan espero unos segundos para tomar aire y respondió.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?


End file.
